talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Hearts Original Soundtrack
Tales of Hearts Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ハーツ オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 10 décembre 2008. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Hibiki Aoyama, assistés d'Hiroshi Tamura. Pistes Disque 1 #'Eternal Tomorrow -OP Ver.-' (永遠の明日（テイルズ オブ ハーツ Version）) #:Composition et paroles: Shuichi Ikemori #:Arrangement: DEEN & Koichiro Tokinori #:Interprétation: DEEN #: #'Tales of Hearts' (TALES OF HEARTS) #: #'Thundering Hegira' (雷鳴の逃避行) #: #'Escaping the Forest' (逃亡～森を抜けて) #: #'Jaws of Death' (死地) #: #'Fearsome Pursuer' (恐怖の追撃者) #: #'Incarose the Sorcerer' (魔道士インカローズ) #: #'Two Moons' (ふたつの月) #: #'Oath to the Moon' (月に誓う) #: #'The Shine of Spiria' (スピルーンの輝き) #: #'Overflowing Nightmares' (あふれだす悪夢) #: #'A Place Called Home' (あたたかな故郷) #: #'The World Here and Now' (今ここにある世界) #: #'Out of the Frying Pan...' (ピンチの後にピンチあり) #: #'Mystical Weapons called Soma' (神秘の武具ソーマ) #: #'Raise your Soma!' (ソーマを掲げろ!) #: #'A World Transformed' (急転する世界) #: #'Spiria Nexus -Sorrow-' (スピルメイズ ―哀―) #: #'Enter the Xerom' (ゼロム出現) #: #'Kohaku's Spiria Core Shatters' (リンクアウト) #: #'Fading Spiria' (スピルーン、花の如く……) #: #'City - Hustle and Bustle' (街～人々の営み) #: #'To the Depths of Darkness' (暗闇の底へ) #: #'Eyes that Gaze at the Truth' (真実を見つめる瞳) #: #'The Valentin Crystal Knights' (バレイア教結晶騎士団) #: #'The Busy Town Square' (にぎやかな広場) #: #'Spiria Nexus -Anger-' (スピルメイズ ―怒―) #: #'Give Hope to the Spiria!' (スピリアに希望を!) #: #'Never-ending Journey' (果てなき旅路) #: #'An Unbreakable Blade' (折れない剣) #: #'Spiria Lost' (スピリア消失) #: #'Unforgettable Memories' (忘れえぬ想い出) #: #'Towards an Undiscovered Land' (まだ見ぬ地へと) #: #'Enjoy Life' (enjoy life) #: #'The Curious Creature Windum' (不思議生物ウィンダム) #: #'Fear of the Unknown' (未知への恐怖) #: #'Fly! To the Heavens High!' (飛翔! 対空!!) #: #'The Imperial Capital Straga' (世界帝都エストレーガ) #: #'Glory of the Imperial Army' (帝国軍の栄光) #: #'Sadness Fills the World' (悲しみは世に満ちて) #: #'Glittering Town' (発見! 不思議タウン) #: #'Meet the Challenge!' (Let’s Challenge!!) #: #'Helwells - Space of Important Thoughts' (重想空間ヘルウェルズ) #: #'Exceed the Utmost Limits' (極限すら超えて) #: #'VS Proto Xerom' (VS プロトゼロム) #: Disque 2 #'Every Day is a Carnival♪' (毎日がカーニバル♪) #: #'Fighters Assemble!' (集え、戦士よ!!) #: #'Courage Demonstrated' (しめされる勇気) #: #'Run In Without Hesitation' (迷いなき疾走) #: #'For Whom Do You Fight?' (誰がために戦うか) #: #'The Holy City of Prinseur' (麗しのプランスール) #: #'Imperial Castle Contaminated' (帝国城、侵蝕) #: #'Lithia's Lullaby' (リチアの子守唄) #: #'Man with the Scarlet Hair' (緋色の髪の魔王) #: #'The Witch Draws Near' (迫り来る女魔道士) #: #'Mysticete, the Forest of Thorns' (出現!「いばらの森」) #: #'Somatic Bond Invoked' (発動、ソーマリンク!!) #: #'Spiria Nexus -Joy-' (スピルメイズ ―喜―) #: #'The Village under a Barrier' (結界の里) #: #'Gardenia's Torpor Ends' (終わりの始まり) #: #'Reinheit - Wings of Comradery' (絆の翼リアンハイト) #: #'Flying Fortress Mysticete' (機動結晶城サンドリオン) #: #'A Sound Spiria' (たゆまぬスピリア) #: #'Fall to the World of Death' (白き世界へ) #: #'Minera' (結晶界 ～クォーティア～) #: #'A City Calcified' (「白化都市」) #: #'Tower of Nihility' (虚無の塔) #: #'Hearts to Hearts' (Hearts to Hearts) #: #'Flight to the Black Moon' (飛べ、決戦の地へ!!) #: #'Pulse of Gardenia' (ガルデニアの鼓動) #: #'Darkness Infinite' (無限の闇) #: #'Shine Like a Star!' (煌け! 星の如く) #: #'Creed Graphite' (クリード・グラファイト) #: #'The Moment of Truth' (星のスピリア) #: #'Forest of Thorns' Beauty' (「いばらの森」のねむり姫) #: #'Eternal Tomorrow -ED Ver.-' (永遠の明日 (Ending Version)) #:Thème original: Shuichi Ikemori #: Galerie Détail supplémentaire *Les morceaux tirés de la version "R" du jeu sont disponibles dans le lecteur de musiques: **'Push the Boundaries' (境界一閃) **: **'A Void Between Strange Lands'' (異域への狭間で) **: **'Soma, Be Free!' (解き放て！ソーマ) **: **'Violent Attack Rouses Spiria' (強襲、奮い立てスピリア！) **: **'The Twilight Forest' (黄昏の森) **: **'Everyday Sights' (日常の風景) **: **'A Bridge to Tomorrow' (明日への架け橋) **: **'A Remnant of a Dream' (余映に残した夢) **: **'Connecting Spirias' (スピリアを繋げて) **: **'Menace Manifest' (顕現せし脅威) **: **'Good Night, Sleep Tight.' (おやすみ) **: **'Fluora's Lullaby' (フローラの子守唄) **: **'A Hymn of the Valentin' (バレイア教 －賛美歌－) **: Catégorie:Albums Tales of Hearts